The Purge
The Purge (5526-5528 AF): After the Fall of Seventeen the Weaver Guild studied the data from the Planetary Orbers, the recording devices around each World that was used to passively gather data by means of radio transmission, and filed a preliminary report with the World Council. While the Ahn-Nafhier were assisting in the evacuation of any uninfected survivors, the Weavers were on W-17 collecting as much data as possible about the Separatist Compact and the events that took place of the prior century. Once there was enough evidence to implicate the Church of the Light, and by association the Shok-Natal, the World Council met to discuss what should be done, if anything. The Holy Roman Emperor, shocked at the evidence that implicated his own religious and military order, initiated a full scale investigation into the matter. Within six weeks of the initial decree a report was submitted to the Holy Roman Emperor that the internal investigation was concluded with nearly 4,000 members of the Church of Light and Shok-Natal either expelled or executed. It was discovered, in the course of examining the evidence gathered to prosecute the guilty, that nearly 95% of the incriminated Church members were non-Blessed personnel, mostly Commoners who worked their way up the ranks of the Shok-Natal’s civilian arm. Those among the Shok-Natal that were found guilty were of either Commoner ancestry or had fallen out of favor with the ruling elite of the Caste. Apparent that the debacle was being used to purge the Shok-Natal of any undesirables while protecting those who actually may have been responsible, the World Council demanded an independent investigation. The Pharaoh of Khemet suggested that rather than use the Ahn-Nafhier, the traditional peacekeeping and law enforcement arm of the Caste System, that the Cache-Motain should take charge of the investigation. While the Pharaoh was having doubts about the loyalty of his followers, the number of Ahn-Nafhier were far fewer than those of the Shok-Natal. Concerned that the investigation may spiral into armed conflict, the Pharaoh pushed for the Cache-Motain to step in and guide the inquiry. The Cache-Motain were eager to comply, the upper echelons of the Caste saw this as an opportunity to gut their rival Caste and seek revenge for nearly three thousand years of persecution and two Wars. Several months into the dismantling of the Shok-Natal and Church hierarchy, and with several prominent members of the Shok-Natal leadership in danger of being accused of genocide, the Shok-Natal launched a military counteroffensive to combat the Cache-Motain. Third Caste War (5529-5533 AF): The Third Caste War began on the 17th Day of the Year 5529 with a massive Portal incursion of Shok-Natal Shieldcasters and heavy artillery directed at Myall River Freehold in Oceania. The invading force, believing that their attack was unexpected, were forced back by the Cache-Motain defenses. The war would spread beyond Oceania and deep into the Mohng Empire before reaching the United Tribal Nations. The Ahn-Nafhier, while providing strategic support to the Cache-Motain, did not enter the War until 5532 when the United Tribal Nations petitioned the Pharaoh and the Council to assist in halting the fighting in their territory. Unlike other theaters, the UTN found it’s citizens under constant assault from the Shok-Natal, even in regions where there were no Freeholds established. With the entry of the Ahn-Nafhier as active combatants the number of Shok-Natal victories began to shrink as they joined the Cache-Motain in pushing the invading forces from their extended territories. By the time the Battle of Sharraf Tul occurred, 47 million lives would be lost, ninety percent of the total being ‘Commoners’ either conscripted into the war or collateral damage during the fighting. Category:Events